Attiré par l'as
by Arika Hanajima
Summary: Aomine s'entraîne seul un après-midi de forte chaleur, puis il finit par s'endormir sur le terrain. Kise rentre d'un shooting et découvre l'as qui n'a pas bouger de sa place. Il s'approche et se retrouve fasciner par celui-ci. Sans savoir pourquoi il est attiré par un nouveau sentiment que l'admiration. AoKise. OS. shonen-aï


OS shonen-aï

AoKise

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ceci est mon premier OS, ainsi que ma première publication. Je débute et je vous serais reconnaissante d'être indulgent^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir cliqué ici, sur ce…**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Attiré par l'as**_

Le soleil brille de tout son éclat. En cette chaude après-midi d'été Aomine, seul sur le terrain, ne cesse de faire rebondir le ballon orange face à des adversaires imaginaires.

Le ciel est d'un bleu azur sans le moindre nuage. La balle rencontre le sol dans un bruit sourd et répété. Concentré sur son jeu, Aomine imagine les joueurs, leur position, leur défense, leur attaque, tout ce qui pourrait lui faire obstacle.

Malgré la chaleur, il ne se démonte pas et garde le mouvement régulier de sa main droite. Son dernier match lui revient à l'esprit, ses erreurs aussi. A nouveau la balle frappe le sol.

Il s'élance. D'un mouvement rapide, sa main gauche récupère le ballon orange en le faisant rebondir. Il court, gagne du terrain. Esquivant une attaque improvisée d'un joueur fantôme, il se rapproche du panier. La balle va et vient entre sa main et le sol cuisant, le panier est tout proche. Il pivote, saute et marque par un drunk.

C'est son 173ème panier de la journée. Ses pieds regagnent le sol. Le soleil cogne encore fort, c'est à la limite du supportable. Aomine essuie son front avec son maillot. Le terrain ne possède aucun point d'ombre. Mais bien qu'il soit essoufflé, il reprend la balle et recommence à jouer.

Il a toujours aimé le basket. Lorsqu'il en fait, tout perd son importance et rien ne compte hormis ce ballon orangé qui est source de convoitise chez les adversaires. Aomine se fiche bien du temps qui passe, ce qu'il l'importe c'est de jouer.

Ainsi il recommence le même manège. Prendre la balle, la faire rebondir, foncer, éviter les obstacles, gagner du terrain, passer à travers les défenses, foncer, marquer ! Et ce, jusqu'à ce le soir vienne. Au soleil couchant, Aomine s'accorde une pause. Il a constaté du temps écoulé avec les rayons du soleil qui déclinaient au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait, de plus l'air est beaucoup moins étouffant. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Une heure, deux ou bien cinq ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée et s'en fiche royalement.

A force d'être restée dans son sac, l'eau n'est plus aussi fraîche mais cela suffit à le désaltérer. La chaleur et l'effort l'ont ménagé, mais il est content. Il a joué comme il voulait et autant que possible.

Aomine finit par s'assoir pour mieux se détendre. Adossé au grillage du terrain, il profite et contemple les couleurs orangées du ciel. Un soupire de satisfaction. La fatigue commence à le gagner, il finit par s'assoupir.

La nuit est tombée et la soirée est déjà bien entamée. Kise vient de finir son shooting. Comme à chaque fois, à la fin d'une séance il est félicité et vanté par l'équipe, ce qui le retient encore un peu plus longtemps.

Pour rentrer le top model préfère éviter le centre-ville, les fangirls s'y trouvent par dizaine et le harcèleraient pour un autographe s'il elles le voyaient. Même si ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, après une journée au collège, assommer par les cours qu'il enchaîne avec le shooting, il souhaite plutôt être tranquille. Surtout après une journée aussi chaude, cela l'a épuisé !

Ainsi pour s'éviter une course poursuite, il passe par son bahut. Aussi tard le soir, le collège Teiko et ses alentours sont en générales désert, Kise n'a donc pas à craindre d'y croiser une furie qui le reconnaîtrait. Il peut donc marcher tranquillement et soupirer de cette longue journée.

L'air ambiant est encore chaud malgré la nuit tombée, et Kise a retiré sa veste qu'il tient sur son épaule quand il passe devant le collège. L'établissement est clos et seuls les lampadaires éclairent la route qu'il empreinte.

Il finit par passer devant les terrains de sport inoccupés à cette heure si tardive. Le blond y jette un coup d'œil et se remémore le dernier match qu'il a fait avec Aomine et les autres. Il espère refaire très vite un one-on-one contre Aominechi. Demain certainement. S'il n'avait pas eu son shooting il aurait passé son après-midi à jouer contre lui, sous un soleil de plomb.

Kise balaye du regard le terrain de basket qu'il croit vide. Puis ses yeux se posent sur une silhouette adossée au grillage. _Aominechi ? Que fait-il sur le terrain à cette heure-ci ?_ En s'approchant le top model découvre son camarde endormi, ce à quoi il sourit. _Il a dû jouer tout l'après-midi sous cette chaleur._ Bien qu'Aomine soit imbattable au basket, il n'en est pas moins humain et a une flemme hargneuse en guise d'accessoire. La chaleur n'aidant pas, Kise le voit bien s'assoupir sans trop de difficulté.

Le blond s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, d'abord dans l'idée de le réveiller puis en l'observant, il constate le visage paisible d'Aomine. L'as de la génération des miracles est un monstre sur le terrain, puissant, réactif, attaquant. C'est une vraie terreur pour ses adversaires. Un combattant hors normes.

Kise l'a toujours connu comme ça. Un regard luisant et un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, vouant une véritable passion pour le basket, intraitable lorsqu'il s'agit de gagner. Malgré ses efforts et ses progrès, le top model n'a jamais réussi à le vaincre au one-on-one.

Il l'a toujours connu victorieux accompagné de son rictus, inépuisable et jamais vaincu. Pourtant celui qui se tient devant lui est bien Aomine. Le même qui lui met une raclée à chaque match, seulement à ce moment même, assis et endormi, l'as victorieux paraît vulnérable.

Ses traits du visage sont détendus. Les yeux clos, son torse monte et descend dans un même rythme, sa respiration est si calme. Rien ne semble le perturber. Aomine a l'air si paisible.

Kise l'observe. Cette sérénité qui enveloppe son ami le fascine. Il a rarement l'occasion de le voir endormi aussi paisiblement. Ses yeux fermés ne craignent pas le moindre incident. Si calme. La peau halée s'accorde parfaitement avec ses cheveux d'un bleu nuit. Si paisible. Ses traits fins dessinent son visage. Si reposé.

Il l'admirait pour son jeu, sa vitesse, son agilité, sa capacité à marquer aussi vite et aussi efficacement. Le blond n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux traits physiques de son camarade de basket. Alors qu'il l'observe, il se rend compte que Aomine n'est pas seulement classe dans sa manière de bouger et réagir, il est également beau. Une peau basanée couvrant son corps musclé, ses mains sont grandes et larges mais à la fois élégantes. Ses cheveux bleus foncés retombant sur son front. Ses yeux clos si paisibles. Son visage aux traits fins. Ses lèvres dont le souffle chaud de son corps s'échappe.

Comment Kise a-t-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Après l'avoir longuement observer cela lui paraît évident. Aomine est un as dans le jeu du basket mais également un as magnifique. Le top model s'y connait en matière de beauté (pour cause il ne fait pas mannequin pour rien) et il le sait. Aomine est un as à part entière dans sa simple manière d'être.

Kise le sait bien, s'il a rejoint le club de basket c'était pour lui. Parce qu'il l'a admiré le jour où il a vu Aomine joué pour la première fois. Il l'admirait aussi bien qu'il tentait de le rattraper. A force de jouer avec lui au one-on-one, son admiration grandissait en même temps que l'écart se creusait. Cet écart les séparait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il perdait et pourtant…

Pourtant il ne s'empêchait pas de jouer contre lui et d'enchaîner les matchs durant des heures sans s'arrêter. Il détestait perdre, mais il continuait de sourire et de demander un nouveau match où il perdait encore une fois. Il aimait jouer avec lui, même au one-on-one il se faisait battre à coup sûr, il aimait jouer. D'être aux côtés de celui qu'il admirait, courir avec lui, se battre sans la moindre pitié, il aimait ça.

Le blond l'a toujours admiré, et encore à cet instant même il l'admire pour ce qu'il fait mais aussi pour ce qu'il est. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il trouverait Aomine beau. Assoupit comme il est, aussi paisible, aussi serin. A cet instant même Kise ne le trouve pas seulement beau, mais également séduisant.

Il ne sait pas exactement quoi mais quelque chose l'attire chez Aomine. Il reste là, à le regarder, le contempler. Il trouve ce visage endormi vraiment attirant. Aussi sans qu'il s'en rende compte vraiment, Kise se rapproche de plus en plus. Leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres de se toucher. Il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de ces yeux clos.

« Aominechi »murmure-t-il.

Leurs nez se frôlent. Kise se penche doucement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles d'Aomine. Puis il ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant. Il sent ces lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Son souffle vient s'écrasé sur les lèvres occupées. Un léger air frai vient chatouiller sa joue. La respiration d'Aomine.

Kise rouvre les yeux et prend conscience de son acte. Il recule brusquement et manque de tomber, par chance il se rattrape avec son coude qui cogne violement le sol. Aomine n'a pas bougé. Il rougit portant la main à sa bouche. _J'ai embrassé Aominechi ! _Plus que gêner le blond saisit ses affaires, se relève et s'enfuit à grands pas, tout en massant son coude douloureux.

Un léger vent souffle. Sur le terrain la balle roule jusqu'au panier opposé. L'endormi ouvre un œil en direction de la sortie. Puis il regarde le blond s'éloigner. _« Aominechi »_ Kise l'a appeler dans son sommeil. Il sourit. Ce baiser n'était pas désagréable !


End file.
